It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,041 B1, for example, to control a cooking process in a cooking appliance in a contactless manner. A cooking product is either manually selected or automatically detected. A gas sensor measures the gas concentration in a cooking chamber, for example an oven, and a cooking quotient is determined in its time behaviour. By comparing the cooking quotient with a final value of the gas concentration, it is possible to control and, in particular, end the cooking process if, on the basis of theoretical set points in conjunction with the measured gas concentration, the cooking product is ready.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide an alternative method and device for controlling and extensively automating a cooking process in a cooking chamber or cooking appliance and advantageously detection takes place very easily, precisely and faultlessly.